(1)Link vs (4)Zelda (Legends Bracket) 2018
Ulti's Analysis The craziness from the day before (Mario v Samus III) clearly spilled over into this one, plus Zelda had a bandwagon effect going. She actually opened a pretty big lead for the first few minutes of this match (77 votes) before getting completely buried, instead of just getting completely buried right from the jump. Given this happened the last time these two had a match together (https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/2901-division-4-round-2-link-bidoof-vincent-zelda), I consider this a major step up for Zelda. It remains to be seen if this is sustainable strength, but for this year her performance was great. That's how dominant Link was. We consider him "only" getting 64% on Zelda a minor miracle. Which it kind of was. Link is the king of SFF on this site, so for Zelda to do this is one hell of an accomplishment. Just this year, he almost got 80% on Ganondorf and got 68% on Pikachu, not to mention all the crazy beatings Link has put on people over the years. Zelda from his own series getting 37% is awesome, and puts her square in elite strength territory. It really, really sucks we didn't get Zelda vs Samus this year. That would have potentially been an amazing match. Maybe next time! This one gave Link the win in the legends bracket, where he waited the winner of the losers bracket for the grand final. Safer777's Analysis This is it. The Final match. Of course Link would win. But look at his opponent. Zelda. Around 1.6% had her reaching the final. Seriously. Obviously nobody from the board expected to reach that far. She was strong always yeah. But beating so many NNers? Yeah sure. But she did it. Call it bandwagon, rallies, whatever. She reached the final match. That is something that barely anyone else has done. How many characters have reached the final match on 1 VS 1 contest before this one? Link, Mario, Cloud, Sephiroth. And that is all. Now we have Zelda. Without huge rallies too! Amazing! If you want further proof that the LOZ games dominate here look at this match! Seriously! 2 characters from the same series, the lead pair too! Now for the actual match. This was exciting for the first 10 minutes that Zelda was winning. I guess from the previous match people were excited and voted for Zelda or something. Not even when Cloud beat Link did that! He was losing at the start! After that Link went ahead and never looked back. Also a negative record for Zelda too. She fell from the 5 minute mark to the end 17% which I believe is the highest drop. I think so at least. So Link won. And nobody even broke 40% on him! But no matter what Zelda is the star of the contest no doubt. NOBODY can deny that. She did amazing. Hope in the next contest we have an amazing run from someone else or something like that. Always nice to see these things. Because we all know the winner anyways so we hope for another great run like Zelda at least. Category:2018 Contest Matches